Fangirls Spell Trouble
by NaraTemari011
Summary: A series of events that happen after Neji and Tenten are finally a couple. "...even a though girl has feelings". -Mostly in Tenten's POV--Rated T for language--
1. The Beginning

**Fangirls Spell Trouble  
Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_Tenten's POV_

Yeeeesss!!! I rock! Woo-hoo!!! I am the happiest, luckiest girl in the world!!!!!! Sorry, just had to let it out.

Why am I happy, you ask? Well, you all know I have had a super crush on the Hyuga prodigy for quite some time now. Well, we were arguing yesterday and _he _asked _me_ out!!!

_//Flashback//_

"_Why are you always so selfish?!" I asked Neji. I was very mad at him considering I just yelled something like that at _him _of all people._

"_Why are _you _always so annoying?!" Neji shouted back at me. I could see that he wasn't very happy either._

"_I am not annoying! I just try to get you out of that selfish little world you have created in your head!" I replied to him._

"_I am _not_ selfish!" He shouted. He really hates it when people call him selfish. But it's just the damn plain truth._

"_Well why don't you socialize every once in a while?!" I said, smirking in my head. That totally proved my point._

"_Because I'm too busy planning how to ask you out!" Neji replied, his face turning red after realizing what he had just said. He turned around, hoping I hadn't noticed it._

"_W-what?" I asked, with a confused expression. Neji didn't reply. But I saw him turning around, facing me again, and after a couple of seconds my sight went black. I really couldn't explain what was happening until I opened my eyes. Neji Hyuga was kissing me! And I was totally kissing him back! He had his arms around my waist, and I hadn't realized that my arms were wrapped around his neck. A couple of seconds passed, and then he pulled away, causing me to take my arms off his neck. I stared at him with a blank expression. His face was still a little red._

"_W-why Neji?" I asked, confused. I noticed he still had his arms around my waist._

_He smirked. "Well, didn't I just made it clear?"_

_I stared at him with the same blank expression as before, my eyes lost in his._

_He still smirked. "I…" he said, blushing slightly more. "I love you, Tenten". I still had the same look on my face, but with a slight blushing now. "Would you like to…go out with me?"_

_My mind finally returned back to earth. "Neji…" I said. This seemed to worry him, as his smirk turned into a serious, slightly worried face. He let go of my waist, and looked down, probably waiting for a negative response from me._

"_You don't know how much I've waited to for you to ask that!" I finished. He looked back up, with a sweet smile on his face. The cute smile that makes your heart go crazy; and before I knew it we embraced each other in a sweet, warm hug._

"…_and I love you too" I whispered in his ear._

_//End of flashback//_

Wait a minute…oh my god! Now that I remember! My date with Neji is in an hour! AAAAHH!!!

* * *

_Normal POV_

Tenten ran around in her apartment. She took a shower, and then threw about 10 pieces of clothes to choose from into her bed. She examined them quickly, and then settled for a dark purple, sleeveless shirt, and jean-like pants. She put her hair up in her usual hairstyle, and put on some barely noticeable make up. She looked at the clock. It was 2:57pm.

Tenten sighed. "I never thought I would make it in time". She went to her kitchen, grabbed a glass and poured water in it, drinking it in what seemed like an instant. Then, someone knocked in her front door.

"Just a minute!" Tenten yelled, walking towards her front door.

"Hey" Neji said when she opened the door.

"Hi" she replied, with a smile, and slight blush on her face. Tenten closed the door behind her, and Neji and her started walking. "So where are we going?" Tenten asked.

"It's a surprise" Neji replied, with a smirk on his face. Knowing Tenten, she would probably beg for him to tell her or at least give her a clue.

Tenten sighed. "Fine"

This surprised Neji, but he didn't say anything. They walked for about twenty minutes, and then Neji stopped. "Okay Tenten" he said, facing her. "Ready?"

Tenten nodded. Neji put on a blindfold around Tenten's eyes. "Hey!"

"Don't worry. It'll be off in no time" he said, as he leaded her through a forest. They walked for about 2 minutes, when Neji sat her in a bench, and then took her blindfold off. Tenten looked around. "Neji…"

"Why did you bring me _here?"_ she asked surprised, still looking around. Neji sat beside her. "Because it brings me back. And it probably does the same thing to you, right?"

"Yes but…why here?"

"Because here is where the greatest moment in my life happened" he said. Tenten looked at him with a slightly confused look. "Here in this place, at around this hour…I met you" Neji finished, and Tenten smiled at him.

"…and I also want us to remember this place as the place where we had our first date" he finished. Tenten noticed that there was a picnic set nearby. Neji stood up and offered Tenten his hand, which she gladly took. He leaded her to where the picnic was set, and they sat down facing each other. The weather was great, and so were the sorroundings. Yep, this was definitely the beginning of something beautiful…

**Finished the first chapter! I had it written for about a week, but something was missing, until finally got what it was and added it. Well, hope you like this one. I think it started off pretty well…**


	2. Meeting

**Fangirls Spell Trouble  
Chapter 2: Meeting**

_Tenten's POV_

The next few days were the beginning of heaven for me! Neji and me still aren't an official couple, but we already confessed our feelings towards each other, so it'll be any day now. Actually, I _need _to be his _official _girlfriend soon, or else I will not resist this waiting. Neji and me are almost always together since that day. When we can't go out, we spend, like, forever talking on the phone (Yes, I have officially introduced Neji Hyuga to a cellphone, and the world of phone calls). When we can be together, but can't go out, I just go over to his house or he comes to mine. Or we just walk around the village…stuff like that. The point is just to spend some time together. People soon started to notice that we were spending a lot more time with each other, and sometimes random persons will walk up to us and ask if we are a couple. I guess I will still get asked a lot of times now since I'm with the Hyuga prodigy.

Right now, it is afternoon, and Neji and I are walking around the village.

"I got asked 7 times yesterday by 7 different annoying fangirls as I went to the training grounds" Neji said. He had counted the times he was asked if we were a couple.

"You have fangirls?" I asked, my hands forming into fists. This made Neji smile.

"Yes, unfortunately. I now know why Sasuke is so rude to them. But they don't annoy him anymore; not since Sakura is his girlfriend. I think the same think will happen to us. And besides, you don't have to worry about them…" he said, taking my hand and intertwining it with his. _Ohmygod _was the only thing that came to my mind right now. Now we are walking holding hands. I blushed a little. "Good to know" I replied.

This was perfect. Walking around the village in the afternoon, with a beautiful sorrounding, holding hands with the one you love. But I just knew it was _too _perfect.

"Heeeeeeey! Nejiiiiii!!!!" A certain blond kid yelled as he ran to where Neji and I were. We turned around to see Naruto, now catching his breath in front of us. "What do you want, Naruto?" Neji asked, already annoyed.

"I need to ta-" he said, but cut himself off when he saw our hands intertwined. "Oooooohh!!! Don't tell me that you are a _couple!_" he yelled loudly. Too loudly that a couple of fangirls who were passing by glared at me after looking at my hand in his. I just ignored them. Neji smacked him in the head with his free hand.

"Damn it, Naruto. Do you have to yell out stuff like that?" he asked.

"You look so cute together! You have finally realized the fact that Tenten has had a crush on you since, like, forever!" another voice said, and I looked behind us to see Ino walking up to us. _Great…just when I thought this couldn't get worse. One loud-mouth blonde was enough…_

"Congratulations on your boyfriend!" Ino yelled at me with a very happy face.

I glared at her and smacked her on the head like Neji did to Naruto, but still held on to his hand. Yes, I had my back to Neji right now, since he was still talking to Naruto, but we still held on to each other's hands. This is so cute.

I mouthed a 'no' to Ino, and then a 'shut up' which she really didn't seem to get. "So…you and Neji huh? That was unexpected" she said. I looked around and saw the same couple of fangirls, who were sitting in a restaurant near me and Neji, glaring at me again. I finally came to the conclusion that those fangirls were going to stalk us when we start walking.

"Yeah, it's like you and Kiba. Never expected it. And I _do _mean _never_ expected it" I said to her.

Ino smiled. "Well, that's destiny" she said. "We have to have a meeting, girl. It's been, like, forever since the 10 of us have been all together. I'll get right to it" and with that, she took her cellphone out, typed a text message in about 10 seconds, and then sent it to 6 people. She greeted Naruto, finally noticing he was there, and told me and Neji about the reunion. _Well, that was fast!_

"Oh, and by the way, it's on your house, Neji" Ino finished. "What?!" Neji replied, as I tried to calm him down, succeeding. We kept on talking and I get looking to the side where those 2 fangirls were. They were still there. Then, Ino's cellphone rang various times. I think everyone replied at the same time.

"They can all go. It will be at your house in an hour and a half, Neji, so you better break that hand-holding and go prepare your house" Ino said, getting a glare from both Neji and I. Neji gave me a quick peck on the lips before leaving, and Naruto left with him. Why? Don't ask, because I don't know.

"Oooh, pecks and all!" Ino said with a smile as I blushed slightly. "Well, I gotta go now. See you later!" Ino said, turned around, and left. I looked at the two fangirls who were now standing up. I started to walk down the road to my house, and I noticed I was being followed. Great. I really don't need them to know where I live, so I'll have to lose them quickly. I started to run, doing some sharp turns and loosing myself into alleyways.

"I think I lost them" I said to myself, but as I looked around, I noticed I didn't know where I was. "Great. What time is it anyway?" I said, and looked at the watch I forget I wear. It is 6:00pm. "And now I have to rush home, take the fastest shower in the history, dress as fast as I can and then go to Neji's house. Perfect" I said out loud sarcastly as I jumped into the ceiling of a building and quickly remembered where I was. I was actually almost at my house, so that was good.

* * *

I knocked on Neji's front door. He opened it and put his arms around my waist, pulling me in for a kiss. I responded like the last time, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Please don't make out in front of us" someone said, and Neji pulled away, my arms unwrapping his neck, both of us looking to see who it was. In front of us, there was Kiba, Ino, Sasuke and Sakura. _Note to self: tell Ino to shut her mouth about this or suffer the consequences._

Sasuke was the one who said that, looking at us in slight disgust. "Hey, I have to stand looking at _you_ making out with Sakura sometimes, so you're no one to talk" I replied with a smirk, and he and Sakura blushed a little. The six of us entered Neji's house. After a couple of minutes, Naruto, Hinata, Temari and Shikamaru came in.

"So, now that we're all here…" Ino said, standing up. We sat in a circle, like always. "Is there any _news _someone wants to share?" I glared at her.

"Yeah. Me! Me! Meeeeeeeeee!!!" Naruto said, raising his hand like a little kid. "Tell it then" Ino replied.

"Hinata and I have officially started going out!" he announced proudly, and Hinata blushed. "What?!" Neji said, standing up.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, but you wouldn't listen" Naruto replied. I calmed Neji down, and the others seemed to notice it. "And in other news…Neji and Tenten are together!" Ino said.

"What?" "Really?!" "Congratulations!" and a "Hn" were heard. I blushed a little now that they knew. But we still weren't an _official_ couple.

"When did this happen?!" Sakura asked.

"Right now" Neji said, looking at me. I quickly got what he was saying. Well, this isn't the way I wanted to be asked, but hey! I still got asked! I nooded at his statement, and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

* * *

**Wow! I typed this in one shot! I never do that (I have only done it once, and with this one, twice!) Well, here's the second chapter. I really don't know where the heck I got this idea, since I really had nothing to write. I was just bored and opened a blank document, and started writing this. I guess that's just the power of boredom mixed with a good imagination…Anyway, hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think please!**


	3. And The Trouble Begins

_**Disclaimer/Claimer: Yeah, so, everyone knows I don't own any Naruto place or character. But I **__do __**own the four OCs that appear from this chapter on.**_

* * *

**Fangirls Spell Trouble  
Chapter 3: And The Trouble Begins**

Tenten's POV

I was surprised at what had just happened. Neji and I were an official couple now. But I was slightly frustrated at how he asked me. I acted like the dumb one with a smirk.

"What do you mean, Neji?" I asked with a fake shy look, but I couldn't hide my smirk. The girls looked at me with smirks on their faces too, and the guys looked confused.

"What? You didn't get it?" Neji asked me. I said no with my head. "Then why did you kiss me?"

I smirked. "I just wanted to…"

Neji sighed in frustration, since he knew I was acting. "Well, we started going out for about a week ago, but we obviously liked each other for a while now, so I'm indirectly asking you to be my girlfriend" Neji said in a low tone.

"Ooooohhhh!!!"I said sarcastly. "Then, my answer is no"

Neji looked at me with a smirk on his face, as if saying 'you can stop acting', and the other girls were giggling.

"Oh, of course I accept, Hyuga!" I said, now with a smile, and gave him another peck on the lips.

Normal POV

A couple of minutes passed, and the crew laughed. They seemed to be having a lot of fun. What they didn't know, though, is that there were four figures outside watching them.

"Oh, I am _so _going to kill her!" a girl said.

"Yeah, and while we're at it, we can kill Haruno too!" another said.

"Keep your voices down! They're gonna hear us!" another one said, and the last one sighed.

Tenten's POV

I could just die right now. Here, in Neji's house, the ten of us were reunited again. Just like the good old days. I forgot to mention, the rookie nine are 20 right now, so Neji, Lee and I are 21. Here I looked at everyone: from Ino, Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, I, Temari and Shikamaru.

Oh, yeah. More details: Temari moved about a year and a half ago to Konoha, and she is dating Shikamaru. Sakura and Sasuke started dating not long after he came back, and they got engaged about a week ago. Naruto and Hinata…well you heard it. Kiba and Ino seem to be doing fine, but they aren't an official couple yet. Altough I heard that Kiba wants to have Ino as his girlfriend very badly. And Neji and I…well...you should know…

"Hey guys! I _really _don't mean to be a bad host, but since this was last minute, I don't have a lot of stuff to eat and so. What do you say we order some pizzas or something?" Neji said

"I want ramen!" Naruto said.

"No! Neji, let's order pizza!" Ino yelled. Everyone, except Naruto, wanted pizza, so we settled for it. We decided to order 2 large pizzas, one with extra cheese, and the other one with pepperoni. Sakura, Sasuke, Neji and I were going out to get them. That left Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Temari and Shikamaru in the house.

Normal POV

"_Please forgive us! We didn't mean to!" _someone could be heard yelling from outside.

"_Yes, please forgive us! Just don't hurt us!" _another person yelled.

"Back off, you bastards!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah, you better! Unless you want a _real _punishment!" Tenten said proudly. The rest of the group came out of the house to see Tenten and Sakura, and two girls on the floor. "What happened here?!" Hinata said.

"These two _stalkers_ were spying on us!" Tenten replied.

"Apparently they are fangirls of _our boyfriends!_" Sakura finished.

"We're so sorry. T-this won't happen again" one of them said, standing up, followed by the other one. Sakura grabbed one of the girls by her shirt's collar, and Tenten did the same with the other one. "Identify yourself _now_!" Sakura and Tenten demanded.

"M-my name is Kotomi Fukazaki" the girl who was in Sakura's grip said.

"A-and my n-name is Haishy Ohanara" the other girl, who was in Tenten's grip, said.

"Hn. Reason why you're here?" Sakura asked.

"W-well……we...we're really great fans of all of you, so we decided to see what you're like when you are all together…" Kotomi said, sighing in relief in her head.

"Yeah! We're just big fans!" Haishy said.

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked. "Then why were you saying 'Sasuke Uchiha will be mine', huh?" Sakura said, ready to punch Kotomi.

"Yeah, same with you, but with Neji!" Tenten said to Haishy.

"B-because…" Kotomi said, and looked at Haishy, like saying 'help me', and Haishy replied with a 'think I can?' expression. Sakura and Tenten let go of the girls, who fell to the floor and breathed in pain, glad to finally breathe normally. "We'll let you off with a warning this time! But next time you will _surely _get it!" Sakura said, and Tenten nodded. Sakura walked off to where Sasuke was, grabbing his hand, and Tenten did the same with Neji. They started walking away, and Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari entered the house.

"Hn. You really didn't have to do that. They are just same old fangirls" Sasuke said to Sakura.

"I know. But I want them to clearly know that you are mine!" Sakura said proudly, and Sasuke smirked. "You now I am, and I'll be forever" he said, reminding her that they now wore the same ring on their left hands.

"Wow. You sure showed them" Neji said, acknowledging Tenten's work. "…but you know I only have eyes for you." Tenten smiled, and tightened her grip on his hand for a moment.

* * *

---Meanwhile outside Neji's house---

Kotomi and Haishy faked their departure and went back to their hiding place.

"Damn that bitch Haruno! But I am not going to let this on slip. I am going to get revenge!" Kotomi said.

"Yeah, me too! That stupid Tenten girl won't get in the way of me and Neji!" Haishy said.

"Yeah, well if you keep your voices down maybe they won't find us again!" another girl, named Naguku Ichignose, said.

"Yeah, don't worry about revenge. We'll be sure to get it! Right now, worry about not getting busted _again_" the last girl, named Katami Fukazaki, Kotomi's younger sister, said.

So there we have them. The two stalkers from yesterday were none other than Kotomi and Haishy. Kotomi and Katami, twins (Katami being a couple of minutes younger), were Sasuke fangirls, and Haishy and Naguku were Neji fangirls. "Revenge. We'll get revenge for three things: taking our men, stealing their first kisses and for what they just did to Kotomi and Haishy!" Naguku said. She was the 'mastermind' behind this group of stalkers, after all. This should get pretty interesting…

After that, nothing much happened. The crew spent all the night in Neji's house, and since it was very late, they all had no choice but to sleep over.

* * *

**Well, sorry if this chapter took too long. I was all out of ideas and I stayed at a hotel for the 4****th**** of July weekend. So yeah, hope you liked it!**


	4. News

_**Disclaimer/Claimer: So…yeah, I still don't own Naruto, its places, characters or storyline. But I do own the storyline for this story and the four OCs that appear from chapter 3 on.**_

* * *

**Fangirls Spell Trouble  
Chapter 4: News**

Tenten's POV

The next day, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was at a familiar place; Neji's house. But I couldn't clearly remember why I was here. I tried to sit, but something stopped me. I felt something in my waist, holding me back. There were two arms around my waist, wrapping me a little tightly. I looked around again. I was on a large couch, on top of a sleeping Neji, with a blanket on top of us. I smiled and blushed slightly, but then rested my head in his chest.

On the other edge of the couch were Sasuke and Sakura, in the same position as Neji and I were, also with a blanket on top of them. On the floor there was a big mattress, big enough for four people. Those people were Naruto and Hinata, who apparently had been cuddling, (_Note to self: Make sure Neji doesn't notice this),_ and Ino and Kiba, who were sleeping as they normally would. The four of them had a very large blanket covering all of them. And across the room there was a little sofa, where Shikamaru and Temari were in a similar position as us, also with a blanket on top of them. _Wow. Neji sure has a lot of blankets…_

I tried sitting and removing Neji's arms from around my waist, failing miserably. He groaned as I tried to remove them again. "Neji" I whispered softly into his ear. He groaned again. "Let me go" I commanded, whispering as sweetly as I could.

"No" Neji said with a sleepy voice, without opening his eyes. "Come on…" I insisted. "Please?"

"No" Neji said again, pressing my body to his. "I don't want to let go"

I felt a blush coming to my face again. I looked at the clock that was across the room. It was 6:07am. No wonder why Neji didn't want to wake up! But it was strange for _me _to be up at this hour, considering we went to sleep at 4:10am. I decided to rest my head in his chest again. What I didn't expect, though, was that he planted a sweet, soft kiss on my cheek. I looked at him to see he had finally opened his eyes, but still had a very sleepy face.

"Will you let go of me now?" I asked. "Hmmm…no" he replied with a slight, sleepy smirk.

I sighed in defeat and, once again, rested my head in his chest. "I love you" Neji said after he kissed my cheek again. "I love you too" I replied.

Sakura abruptly stood up and got out of the room running before I could ask her what was wrong. Sasuke seemed to notice this, and walked to where she left with a worried face.

"O…kay" I commented.

After a couple of minutes, Sakura and Sasuke came back. I raised my head, letting them know I was awake. "Sakura, are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded with a weak smile, sitting on the couch with Sasuke by her side. I decided I didn't want to bother them, so I went back to my previous position, and closed my eyes.

I kept my eyes closed for what seemed like an eternity. I was trying to fall asleep, but I just couldn't. I looked at the clock again. Now, it was 6:20am. I tried to get out of Neji's grip, but he didn't let go. I sighed. _Great. Now I can't sleep, and I can't move._

I opened my eyes, and looked at the clock. 8:34am. That's when I realized that I had been able to fall asleep for a little more time. I looked around me to find that Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Hinata watching a movie on the TV. Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru and Temari were still sleeping, and Neji was awake, still holding on to me tightly. I struggled to get out of his grip, _AGAIN, _but I couldn't, _AGAIN._

"Neji…" I said in a low tone so I wouldn't interrupt the movie.

"No" he said, knowing what I would ask him. "Come on. I really really really need to get up"

"No" he said.

"Damn it Hyuga!" I said, with anger on my tone. Neji seemed to noticed this because he finally let go of me, and the gyus looked back, but then continued watching the movie. I stood up as fast as I could.

"Thank you" I said in a firm tone. He just stared at me with a blank expression, until I suddenly started to giggle.

"What?" He asked in a confused tone.

"Nothing" I managed to reply in between giggles, as I joined the group of movie-watchers. "What'cha watching?" I asked.

"The Curious Case of Benjamin Button" Naruto replied with a bored expression. "I wanted to watch 'Barbie in Swan Lake'!"

I gave him a grossed out expression. "And why are you watching it then?"

Naruto pointed at Hinata, who was crying at the current scene. I, then, approached Sasuke. "And why are _you_ watching it?"

"Hn" he simply replied, and returned to watching the movie.

"Anyway, I'm going to take a shower now…" I said and grabbed my bag. Neji stared at me with an expression I couldn't really figure out. "What?" I asked, smiling.

"I hate how you can read Ino, and still don't let me in on the plan…" Neji said, looking at my bag. Ino had told everyone, except for Neji, that they were going to sleep over at Neji's. Neji figured this out when we started changing into out pijamas last night. Yes, it took him that long to figure it out.

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, I came downstairs from the bathroom and saw that Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru and Temari were up. They were all getting ready to do a line in front of Neji's bathroom (including Neji). I laughed to myself because if it. Even Neij had to do the line to get into his own bathroom!

The only remaining people in the living room were me (of course), Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata and Naruto. "Tenten" I heard Sakura say my name. I looked at her direction. "What?"

"I need to talk to you…" Sakura said, and signaled me to follow her into the kitchen/dining room.

We sat in the dining room's chairs. I could see that she was nervous. "What is it, Sakura?" I said, in a tone that assured her that she could tell me anything.

"Well…only Sasuke and I know this…and since you're one of my best friends…I figured I should tell you" Sakura started. "But _promise _me that you won't tell _anyone_!"

"I promise" I replied. She was playing with her fingers like Hinata does sometimes.

"I…I t-think I'm pregnant" Sakura said. I found myself in a totally shocked stated. Sakura looked at me, and I came out of shocked state.

"Is that why you ran off this morning to somewhere…the bathroom?" I asked her, and she nodded.

"Wow…" was all that I could say.

* * *

**I finally finished this chapter! Sorry I took so long. I know what is going to happen in the story but I needed to do a 'filler chapter' before continuing, and I couldn't come up with anything. But the 'Sakura is pregnant' thing was in my original idea. You'll see why I put this in later chapters…**

* * *


	5. Results And More Trouble

_**

* * *

A/N: I was having trouble knowing where the heck this story was taking place. I mean, it looks like Konoha, but in Konoha people don't have cellphones! So yeah, it **_**is**_** in Konoha. Just imagine it like a modern Konoha. Hehe. **_

_**And on this chapter, we will be seeing 3 POVs!**_

* * *

**Fangirls Spell Trouble  
Chapter 5: Results And More Trouble**

Tenten's POV

About a week has passed since the 'sleepover' at Neji's. Sakura went to the hospital to ask Lady Tsunade for a pregnancy test, but we're still waiting for the results. Only she, Sasuke, Hinata, Temari and I know about this. Sakura decided that she could trust Temari and Hinata too. But she surely didn't tell Ino!

Anyway, Sakura asked me, Hinata and Temari to go with her when she goes to get the results of the test, and of course we will go with her. Today is that day. Right now, I'm walking with Hinata, chatting about random stuff. We are heading towards Temari's house to go and get her and then go get Sakura. Then, my cellphone rang.

"Hey!" I said when I picked it up.

"_Hi" _Sakura said from the other line. _"Are you still coming with me to get the results?"_

"Of course I will! Right now I'm with Hinata and I'm going to Temari's to get her and then we will go to your house" I said.

"_Ok. Thanks…I gotta go…bye" _Sakura said, and with that, hung up.

Just as I put the cellphone back into my pocket, we arrived at Temari's house. I didn't even have to knock on her door, because she was already coming out of the house.

We just walked to Sakura's house chatting about random stuff, and then we finally arrived. Sakura was outside with Sasuke, who apparently was going off on a mission.

"Please be careful, Sasuke!" Sakura said to Sasuke, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Yes…I will, mom…" Sasuke said playfully at Sakura, and then left.

"Is Team 7 going on a mission?" I asked her, and then we started walking towards Lady Tsunade's.

"Yeah. But you know…I can't go so, Ino will be my replacement…" she replied. We got into a lot of talking when we realized that we were already at the hospital. We walked towards the counter, were Sakura said that she was coming here for a pregnancy test result. The nurse then told us where we had to go, and we made our way in the hospital to another floor, where there was another counter.

"Yeah…I'm here to pick up a pregnancy test?" Sakura said.

"For who?" the nurse asked.

"Sakura Haruno" she replied. The nurse looked through some papers, only to tell us we had to wait until she went and get them in another room. In about three minutes, she came back.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. Here it is!" the nurse said, giving an envelope to Sakura.

"Thank you" Sakura replied. "Are you new here? I mean, I work here sometimes and I've never seen you here…"

"Y-yes. I'm new" the nurse replied. Sakura gave her a smile. "Ooh, I'm so nervous!" she said.

"Me too!" Temari said.

"M-me three!" Hinata said.

"Just open the damn envelope already!" I said excited, and Sakura did so.

"Let's see…" she said, reading the paper that the envelope contained. "It says……positive!" she yelled excited, and we couldn't help ourselves to squeal like crazy. "Congratulations!" Temari and I said at the same time.

"C-congratulations, S-sakura!" Hinata said.

"Thank you, girls!" Sakura said. I could see the happiness in her face. But I also knew that she was disappointed that Sasuke had left on a mission today of all days.

"Can we tell Neji?" I asked. I really wanted to tell him. It's like I can't even keep a secret from him now!

"O-okay. I mean, sooner or later people are going to find out anyway…" Sakura replied.

"Yay!" I said, as we started heading off towards Neji's.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Sasuke that he's going to be a dad!" Sakura said.

Normal POV

The nurse took out her cellphone and dialed a number. After a couple of seconds someone picked it up. "Kotomi, are you with Katami?"

"_Yes, I am"_

"Well, put me on speakerphone"

"_Okay…" _Kotomi said, and put the cellphone on speakerphone. "…_there!"_

"Girls, I have bad news for you…"

"_What is it?" _Kotomi and Katami said at the same time.

"Your Sasuke is going to be a…" the nurse said.

"_A what?!"_ the twins yelled from the other line.

"…a father" the nurse ended.

"_WHAT?!"_ The twins yelled from the other line. "_So you mean that the Haruno-slut is pregnant?!" _Kotomi asked.

"Yup"

"_And you are sure that Sasuke is the father?" _Katami asked.

"Positive". The twins started yelling from the other line. "I'll see you girls later. I'm gonna call Haishy. Bye!" the nurse said, and hung up. A couple of seconds after that, she had dialed another number and Haishy picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

"Haishy? It's me, Nagaku" the _fake _nurse, Nagaku, said.

"_Yeah. What is it?"_

"Remember your part of the plan?"

"_Yeah. What about it?"_

"I need you to do it _now!"_

"_What?!"_

"Just do it if you want Neji to be single again!"

"_O-okay…bye" _Haishy said, and then hung up. Nagaku chuckled. "I would just like to see the look on her face…"

Neji's POV

I came out of my room just after I finished getting dressed. I had taken a long shower, because somehow I felt stressed. I went to my kitchen and opened the fridge, but then I heard some strange noises in the living room. I closed the fridge's door and started going into my living room.

"W-what the-?" I yelled at what I saw. There was a girl in my living room's couch, and she surely wasn't Tenten (who I had trusted with a copy of my house keys, and she did the same with hers).

She had a mini skirt on, and a sleeveless shirt that revealed all her stomach. "Hi Neji" she said as she stood up.

"Okay, I don't know who you are, but you better explain yourself!" I yelled.

"Oh, this? It's my favorite outfit. I use it when I want to look…_sexy_"

_Seriously, what is wrong with this woman?! _"I did not mean that! I meant, why are you here? And how the heck did you get in?!"

"Oh, I have my ways…" she replied, walking closer and closer to me. It surely didn't look like I was a jounin-level ninja right now. I was backing away from a normal villager. _She's probably a damn fangirl… _I found myself trapped in between a wall and this girl. She looked up and down at me a couple of times. _Ugh! How the hell did I get stuck in this situation!?_

My thoughts were proven more right now, because she grabbed my arms and pressed her body against mine. I struggled to get out of her grip, but I couldn't. _Again, how the hell did a jounin-leven ninja with a very powerful kekkei-genkai got stuck in a damn situation like this?! I mean, I can't hurt a villager, but I can't let this girl do whatever she wants with me either!_

"Get off of me, woman!" I yelled. _Wow, for some reason, I sounded a lot like Shikamaru…_

"What? A jounin ninja like you, a _Hyuga_, can't get out of the grip of a simple woman?" the girl said. I mentally cursed her. "I've heard lots and lots of great things about the Hyugas…about their fighting skills, but most importantly, their powerful Byuakugan and Byakugan-related techniques…"

I struggled again. _Don't tell me I'm going to have to hurt her. _"Come on…don't tell me it's just big talk. Show me what a Hyuga's made of!" she said.

"I don't want to hurt a villager" I said. At this rate, all my Hyuga pride had been taken down by just one simple fangirl. The girl chuckled, and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed madly, but don't take me worng!

"Do you know how much I've been waiting to do that?" the girl said. _Yep, she's definitely a fangirl…_

"Seriously, don't make me activate my Byakugan!" I said. She chuckled again. "I know you won't…"

"But even so…I would like to see this powerful kekkei-genkai of yours…so show it to me! Or is it just as useless as the Sharingan, and it will not help you out of this situation?"

_What does she mean by that? Ugh, I don't even want to know…_"Seriously lady, either you get off of me or-!" I was cut out by the feeling of her lips crashing into mine.**  
**

Tenten's POV

I fell to my knees at the scene before me. That…damn girl who I beat up a couple of days ago! What was her name? Hayslhy or something? Doesn't matter! She's…she's all over _my _Neji! In a better way to describe it: she is _kissing my Neji!_

"Mmm…you are a _very _good kisser, Neji!" she said.

"What the _hell _is going on in here?!" I yelled, standing up. I'm pretty sure I yelled loud enough for Sakura, Hinata and Temari to hear me outside.

Neji looked at me, alarmed. Haishy looked at me with a death glare. "You!" I yelled, walking to where she was, _still _over Neji. Neji tried to push her off, but failed. She was holding on to him –very tightly- by his arms. "Do you want me to _really _beat the crap out of you this time?!" I yelled, stopping a few feet away from her.

Haishy grinned at me. "Hey, do you think I came here unprepared for taking you?" she said. Just as if on cue, Sakura, Hinata and Temari came in.

"Hmph. You brought your little friends?" Haishy said. "Yeah, and we're gonna kick your butt!" I said with anger on my tone, and I'm pretty sure there's a lot of anger in my face too. Sakura walked a couple of steps back, while Temari and Hinata came closer to me on battle positions.

Haishy sighed. "I shall come back for you, my Neji!" Haishy said, looked at him up and down suggestively, and then licked his ear before running off. I was just mouth-open, watching her run away. "What the hell was _that_ about?!" I asked –yelled to- Neji.

"She's a fangirl, Ten! I just walked into my living room and she was sitting on my couch! I was trying not to hurt her while trying to tell her to get out of her-"

"Well you sure looked like you were enjoying her company!" I yelled. "I can't believe you! Damn it, Hyuga!" I yelled, and then started walking out of the room. I heard Neji call out my name, and he even tries to go after me, but the rest of the girls stopped him. I don't know exactly what happenes, because I surely didn't want to turn around. I figured that the girls would follow me, and they did. I just kept walking, while the other girls walked behind me, also calling my name.

After about 10 more minutes of walking, I found myself in the forest/park where I had met Neji. I didn't realize I was here until I was right in the middle of it. I stopped walking and sat in a corner of the park, with by head buried in my hands. The girls followed me and sat by my side. They didn't say anything. They just sat there with me, Hinata had her hand on my arm, Temari patted me on the back, and Sakura was just sitting in front of me. That is, until they felt me sobbing. I tried to hide it, but the fact that Hinata had her hand in my arm made her feel my sudden movements caused by the sobbing.

"Tenten…" Temari said.

"I'm fine…I-I'm sorry" I said, taking my head off my hands, and wiping some tears away.

"Y-you're sorry for what?" Hinata asked me.

"For making you guys follow me in here…" I replied, especially concerned about Sakura.

"Awe, come on! You know we're here for you Tenten! That's what friends are for!" Sakura said. "Yeah!" Temari said, and Hinata nodded.

"Thanks, you guys…" I replied with a slight smile.

* * *

_**And there's the fifth chapter! I finally finished writing it! Sorry it took so long, but as you can see, I was working on a couple of oneshots, and I stil am. Plus, I'm not very good with multi-chapters so…**_

_**And: yay! This is my longest chapter in a story ever until now!**_


	6. Nightmare

_**WARNING: A lot of 'Neji' and '…' used on this chapter. Haha! I just felt like I wanted to point that out…**_

**Fangirls Spell Trouble  
Chapter 6: Nightmare**

Tenten's POV

"_AGH!" I heard from a place really close to where I was. I looked to the side, but I couldn't stay like that long enough to see what had happened. I was in the middle of a fight with another weapon user. It was like fighting a clone of myself._

"_AAAAAAHHH!" I heard someone scream again. I looked to the side again .Suddenly, my heart started hurting. 'I have a bad feeling about this…' I thought._

"_Tenten!" I heard Lee yell to me while fighting against an opponent of his own, and I turned my attention back to my opponent just in time to duck a giant shuriken. I noticed my opponent looked at me with an angry face._

"_Damn it! I'm out of weapons!" she said. "I didn't think I would have to use so much on just one little ninja!" Then she looked at me again._

"_We will meet again soon…" she said with a threatening face, and then vanished. I quickly looked around me to see if she was just trying to trick me, but I noticed that Lee's opponent vanished as well. I started running to where I had heard someone scream._

"_NEJIIII!!!" I heard myself yell as I stopped after a couple of seconds from running. There, on the floor, was the Hyuga prodigy, surrounded by his own blood._

"_Neji!" I yelled again with tears on my eyes, running to where he was, and sat down at his side. "Neji…" I whispered, waiting desperately for a reply. A word, a smile –or smirk-, a movement, anything. I got nothing._

"_Neji, can you hear me?" I said, noticing Lee was standing behind me. I saw him coughing blood, and then he nodded slighly. He opened his eyes a little, looking for me. He, apparently, didn't find me. "Ten…ten?" he said, still looking for me._

"_I'm here, Neji" I replied. _

"_I…can't…see" he said to me._

"_You should not speak, Neji" I heard Lee say, as he sat down on at my side._

"_Sakura will be here soon, Neji. Hold on…" I said, as the tears started to fall from my eyes. I saw Neji opening his eyes slightly more. "A ninja…must…never show her feelings…" he said to me. This surprised me. I thought he said he couldn't see._

"_I…I'm sorry Neji" I said, wiping the tears away, but I couldn't help more from falling._

"_Ten…ten…" he said weakly. "Yes?" I replied. "You…and Lee…" he said, and paused, coughing again. "…have been…very good teammates to me…" He looked up to the sky. "Sadly…I…I cannot say the same thing…about myself"_

"_No! You've been a great teammate!" I said to him. "You're always there for us, Neji! Even when it's fighting, or small insignificant things, you're always there!"_

"_Tenten is telling the truth, Neji. If it hadn't been for you, I could have never proven that I have my own strength. Even if I do not have ninjutsu or genjutsu…"_

_I saw Neji smile. "Good to know…" he said. "Good to know that…I haven't…been a bad person…" I felt the tears still coming down my cheek. "…that I haven't been…a bad teammate…to the people most…precious to me…"_

"_Neji!" I said. "Neji…I…I have been waiting long enough to tell you something…" I said. He nooded to let me know he was hearing me. "Well…" I felt my cheeks redden a little._

"_Back when we were genin…I…I had a crush on you, but…" I said, and paused for a moment. "…but now I've known you for so long that…I…I love you Neji" I finished, looking at his almost closed eyes, waiting for a reply. He smirked._

"_Heh…" he said. "You actually think…that I did not figure that out?" he asked me._

"_Neji…" I whispered. I saw his smirk turn into a smile. "And…do you think…that love you back?" he asked me. I lowered my head. I never imagined this moment would come; the moment when the Hyuga prodigy would tell me to forget about those thoughts._

"_Well…if you think that…" he said, as I closed my eyes waiting for him to say something negative. "…you are right" he said. This was…something I really did not expect. Neji Hyuga gets beaten up almost to death (that is something hard to believe) and then he admits his feelings for me (harder to believe!)._

"_It took you this long…" I said, tears still on my face. "…this long to tell me?"_

"_I'm glad I did…at least now…I'll die happy…" he said, as his eyes closed._

"_Neji?" I asked. No response. "Neji?!" I asked again. I took his hand and felt nothing. I let it go and it fell to the ground._

"_N-neji…" I said, as I covered my face with my hands. I could feel Lee was crying too, but he put his hand on my arm, trying to comfort me._

* * *

I sat down on my bed, hyperventilating. I looked around to see I was in my bedroom. After a couple of seconds, I realized what had happened.

"_It was…just a nightmare…" _I though, as I laid down on my bed again, covering myself with my blanket. It has been two days after that little incident. I looked at the alarm clock I have on the side of my bed. It read 10:30am. After I realized I was late for a girl meeting on Ino's house, I jumped off the bed and started getting ready…

* * *

"…and then he asked me!" Ino squealed, telling Sakura, Temari, Hinata and me about how Kiba finally asked her to be his girlfriend. "That is so cute!" Sakura commented. "C-congratulations, I-Ino" Hinata said. Temari nodded happily, and I stayed quiet. I was staring blankly at the table of Ino's dining room.

"Tenten? Are you alright?" Ino asked me, concerned and a little ashamed of bragging about her relationship with Kiba. "Tenten?!" she asked, a little more loudly.

"Huh?!" I said, looking up at the girls in front of me, who were staring at me with worried faces. "Oh, I'm sorry Ino. Congratulations!" I said with my best happy voice.

"I'm sorry Tenten" Ino said, and then I smiled. "Why? You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who has to apologize here…" I said.

"Well, anyway…Kiba and you are an official couple now, right?" I asked, trying to sound interested in Ino's conversation. "Yes. But let's go to another subject. We have a surprise for you Tenten!" Ino said excited.

"We do?" Sakura, Temari and Hinata asked her. "Yes we do! Boys, come on up!" Ino said, and Naruto, Kiba, Sasuke and Shikamaru came to the dining room. "Is it ready?" Ino asked, and the boys nodded. I was surprised that the boys were here. I thought this was an all-girls meeting?

"Okay! Then let's get going!" Ino said and stood up, signaling the rest of us to follow her. Sakura, Hinata, Temari and I stood up and followed her and the boys into her room.

"Your surprise is right there, Tenten!" Ino said, and pointed to her closet. "In…your closet?" I asked, and she nodded. "I am not going into your closet…" I said.

"Oh, come on! You will love it!" Ino said.

"Nope" I said, crossing my arms. "Ok, just take a little look…" Ino said. "No" I said.

"Pleeeaseee?" Ino pleaded. I rolled my eyes. "Fine" I said after a sigh, and walked towards the closet. Ino opened it, and after a couple of seconds all I could see was darkness. It took me a couple of seconds to realize what had happened. Ino had shoved me into her closet.

"Ino! What the hell are you doing?!" I asked, banging on the closet's door. "Have fun with your present, Tenten!" I heard her say, and after a discussion with the other girls, they left.

"I see you got the same treatment as I" I heard a voice say, and I jumped from the surprise, looking around. I couldn't see a thing until I saw the person turn on a flashlight. Said person was sitting at a side of the really big closet with his back against a wall.

"Hyuga?!" I asked in surprise, but anger could also be notable in my face.

* * *

_**Yeah, so I finally got this chapter done. Sorry I haven't updated, but I needed to do yet **_**another **_**filler chapter (this one, if you didn't notice) and I get stuck on those chapters. Plus, I'm trying to get up-to-date with the Naruto Shippuden anime before school starts, AND I was laptop-less for 5 days because I was out of my country…**_

_**Sorry for the suckish chapter. I promise that soon the story will get very interesting -if you ask me…**_

* * *


	7. Forgiveness?

**Fangirls Spell Trouble  
Chapter 7: Forgiveness?**

Neji's POV

"Hyuga?!" Tenten said in surprise, but I could also sense anger in her voice. _I hate it when she calls me 'Hyuga'. But then again, when she does, I know that she's really mad at me…_

"Good to see you again, Tenten" I said trying to sound as glad as ever. I was actually glad, but this isn't how I had planned to get her back. Or will I get her back today?

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked me, trying to open the closet doors, but they were obviously locked. "Same as you" I simply replied.

"Take a seat because I don't think that we're getting out of here anytime soon" I said. "I've been here all morning" I swear I heard Tenten chuckle as she sat down on the other side of the closet, but my suspicions were confirmed at what she said after that.

"How did the great Hyuga prodigy get stuck in here?" she asked me sarcastly.

"Hm…Do you really wanna know?" I asked her, and she nodded. "The same way I got stuck with a girl in my house"

With the little I could see, Tenten's face was red with anger. _I think I will not make it out of here alive…_

"And how did you?" Tenten asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know"

"You don't know?!" I heard her say loudly.

"I don't know, ok?" I replied loudly, trying to sound angry too. But I really wasn't mad at her. I mean, if I suddenly walked into her house and saw her with another man, I _know_ I would be furious.

"You really wanna know what happened? I just walked to my living room, and there she was, lying down on my couch…" I said. I noticed Tenten staring at me with a serious face, and then she slightly motioned me to keep on talking. "Then she stood up and started walking towards me, trapped me in the wall, and then…" I said. _Well, she should know what happens next._

"Hm…" Tenten said. "You're story is _very _unbelievable, Hyuga" she said.

"But I'm telling the truth!" I said, but then calmed myself. I decided that I would just shut up. I will _not _have Hyuga pride be taken down _again, _and by a _girl._

I stared blankly at Tenten, who had turned her back to me, with her arms on her knees and her head on her arms. Her long, brown hair, which was surprisingly untied, made her look as beautiful as ever, even if she was turning her back on me. But suddenly, something happened. Something…akward. Well, not akward, but something I never expected to see. Tenten was…_crying_.

I stared with a shocked expression at Tenten…well, at Tenten's back? Anyway, after a couple of more seconds of staring, I stood up. "Tenten?" I said.

"Go back to your corner, Hyuga!" she replied, trying to sound mad at me, but I could notice her voice cracked a little. I obviously ignored her reply and ket walking towards her. I noticed she wiped away some tears, and then she stood up and turned around. We stared at each other for a long time, until I decided on breaking the ice. I wrapped my arms around her body, like I was telling her that nothing had happened between me and that girl. Well, except for _that_, but that surely wasn't my fault.

I swore she was going to kill me, but then I felt her arms around my body, returning the hug. I smiled to myself. "I swear nothing happened, Ten" I whispered into her ear, still hugging her. I ran my hand trough her beautiful, long hair. "Would you _please _forgive me?"

She broke the hug, and looked at me. "Did I just hear the great Hyuga prodigy pleading?" she said in a playful way. I smirked. "Well, I have no other options. And when I do plead, it's because I'm serious about what I'm apologizing for…"

"Well…" she said while putting on a thinking face, but she was just playing with me. She closed her eyes, still thinking, and I found this a great opportunity to kiss her. I obviously caught her off guard, considering she jumped a little when she felt our lips connect. For a second I thought she was going to pull away, but instead she pressed her lips more into mine.

* * *

Tenten's POV

I never imagined that Neji would kiss me off guard. I jumped a little at the feeling of his lips suddenly crashing into mine, and my eyes were wide open. But I couldn't help but to close my eyes and return the gesture by pressing more into the kiss. After a couple of seconds, I felt myself wrapping my arms around his neck, and he responded by wrapping his arms around my waist. I swear I felt a smirk on his lips, but decided to push the thought away. Then, the unexpected happened. He opened his mouth slightly, as if asking me if he could kiss me in another way, and I wasn't sure at what to do at first, but then responded by also opening my mouth slightly. What started as a normal kiss now was almost a make-out session, and now I could tell that Neji was really sorry. Why? Well, this kiss was different than the others, putting aside that it was my first open-mouth kiss. It was…well, I really don't know how to describe it. It was sweet, but rough at the same time. It was fast, but slow; it was cute, but weird. It was…just like a normal first _real _kiss. It was the weirdest thing I had ever done in my entire life…but I liked it. I pressed my body against his, and he held me tighter with his arms still around my waist. Then, I moved one of my hands to the back of his head, putting my fingers in between his hair. Suddenly, my closed eyes detected some light, but I didn't care. That is, until I heard someone speak.

"Wow…" I heard Temari's voice.

"Whoa! Seems like you two already made up!" Ino said, and I pulled away from Neji to look at her, not letting go of his neck, and he didn't let go of my waist. Neji also looked to Ino, and much to our embarrassment, she wasn't alone. Hinata, Sakura, Temari, and the other boys were also there. I felt my cheeks redden from embarrassment, and I let go of Neji's neck. He noticed this and let go of my waist.

"Well, now that you two made up, want to go get something to eat? I'm starved!" Ino suggested, and everyone else agreed. I glared at her. "Oh, come on Tenten! It'll be fun!" Ino said, as she grabbed Kiba's hand. I knew we had no other choice but to go with them, so I grabbed Neji's hand as well and we started walking out of the closet.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, here goes chapter 7! The second part of my filler chapter. Sorry for the crappy ending…my writing skills are apparently failing to me in this fic. –sigh- Anyway, now that this 'filler chapter' is over, we can get back to the original plot! Well, I don't have much more to say…so I guess I'll 'see' you on the next chapter…**_


End file.
